Road Rage
by turbomagnus
Summary: :Power Rangers Literati 13: With Amanda taking her Driver's Exam and a rash of hit and run attacks in Scenic City, the Literati Ranger have to fight a new monster with a surprising ally.


Disclaimer: While I don't own the overall concept of Power Rangers, Zords, and all else that goes with it, I, along with the friends that are involved with the story, do own Power Rangers Literati itself and its componants. If this is you first time reading a Power Rangers Literati story, please wait by your computer, the Dragon Spiritzord will be there momentarily to give you a MASSIVE hotfoot for waiting this long to start...

* * *

Power Rangers Literati  
"Road Rage"  
By J.T. Magnus, "Turbo"

* * *

"...recent increase in hit and run accidents in Scenic City continues. The death toll has reached over half a dozen, with three times that many injured. The Scenic City Police have yet to catch the culprit, possibly because there has yet to be a confirmed identification of the vehicle...

In other news today, pop sensation Kylee Styles-"

J.T. clicked the radio off and sighed.

"Something wrong?"

The Black Ranger looked up at his boss, "Yes... no... I don't know..."

Zack laughed, "Well, that covers all three options. What is it, man?"

J.T. sighed again and closed his eyes, "It's just... It's everyday crime, but something doesn't add up. That something is causing every ounce of instinct I have to blare like a siren."

Both owner and manager winced as the front door of Highway 2 slammed behind Amanda as she came in like a storm.

"Ready for your driver's test, Shuichi?"

Amanda pulled a knife from her pocket and, flipping it open, pointed it at J.T., "Don't Start With Me Today."

"Ah, like that again, eh?"

"Do you mind? Someone might think you're trying to rob us," Zack joked.

"Rob Highway 2? After what happened LAST time someone caused trouble here?" J.T. raised an eyebrow.

"What happened with that, anyway?"

"Heh. Turns out that guy had a couple assault charges against him, so they decided that it was self-defense in defense of a third party and I'm okay... He, on the other hand, is currently facing a few semester's refresher course in obeying the law, education courtesy of the Scenic City Jail."

"HELLO! Yellow Ranger having a bad day here!"

"And in other news," J.T. snorted, "Water's wet."

Amanda's retort was cut off as a screech of tires and a loud impact were heard from outside the store. Without even thinking, the three of them were out the door and running. Reaching the roadside, Amanda dropped to her knees beside the woman bleeding on the pavement while J.T. and Zack turned to another woman standing stunned nearby.

Zack spoke first, "What happened?"

"We were... We were crossing the road," the woman sobbed, "This black sports car came out of nowhere and - and hit Melody... and it just kept driving! They didn't even stop!"

"Did you see which way it went?"

"Around - around the corner..."

"J.T."

"On it," J.T. nodded, taking off in a run down the sidewalk in the direction the woman had pointed.

He almost didn't hear it as Amanda made a regretful pronouncement, "I think... I think she's dead."

'I don't know who you are, but now it's PERSONAL,' the Black Ranger thought, taking advantage of the empty street he was dashing down to Power-jump into the air...

"Dragon Spirit - A FORCE OF NATURE!"

J.T. didn't even bothered to morph first, he went straight to his Battlized form and was now soaring through the sky on his Spirit Armor's wings.

'No one kills someone almost right on my doorstep, I don't care who or what they are...'

Swooping down until he was barely skimming the power lines, the Dragon Ranger began his hunt...

* * *

In a city with Power Rangers, anything can happen. That's what the men and women of the Scenic City Police Department told themselves on a daily basis, conveniently ignoring the fact that Scenic City was a land of weirdness and home of strange occurances long before the Literati Rangers had made their first appearance. The employees of Highway 2 had long since proven that. That's why no one even took a second look before returning to their previous business after glancing up as the main door to SCPD Headquarters burst open to allow the Black Ranger entry.

Well, except for three people.

"Told you they'd show up at the Precinct sooner or later," One officer said, looking at his partner.

"Fine, fine, I'll tell Jean to lay off the matchmaking for a while, okay?"

"That and you're buying seven, Jim," the red-haired officer added.

"Deal."

The third person was the officer at the front desk, whose eyes met the visor of J.T.'s helmet.

"Can we... help you, Ranger?"

The Black Ranger nodded, "Yes, you can, Officer... Who's working the serial hit and run case?"

"That would be Officer Coker."

"Is he in?"

A voice from behind him caused J.T. to turn and face a familar sight as Officer Coker spoke, "Right here, Black... Since you're here, it's safe to assume that it's not a simple series of hit and runs?"

Hidden by his helmet, J.T. raised an eyebrow, "It's Scenic City, simple's not in the dictionary."

* * *

Pulling up to a stop light morphed and on his Literati Rider, J.T. raised his communicator to his helmet.

"This is Black, I'm at the corner of Book and Store - Who comes up with these street names, anyway? - anything yet?"

It's a little known fact that Zack kept a Police-band scanner in his office at Highway 2. A scanner that he was currently monitoring for any reports that might be related to their current situation, "Black, this is Boss, nothing yet... and I wonder the same thing sometimes."

"Thanks. Black, clear."

"Boss, clear."

J.T. shook his head and lowered his hand back down to grip the handlebars. As a car pulled up beside him, J.T. had to stifle a chuckle and fight to keep from acknowledging the driver.

'Having fun, Shuichi?' He thought, smirking inside his helmet at the growing frustration on Amanda's face as she listened to the examiner's instructions. He just hoped she didn't snap and kill the instructor - or fail the test, that too - he had twenty bucks riding on her actually managing to pass it this time.

'Though if it came to it... Given the choice, I'd rather her kill the instructor. It'd be less annoying to have to pay up to Jessica than Daniel. Blue Boy would never let me live it down.'

* * *

Justin shook his helmeted head. J.T., Daniel, Jessica and Amanda got the people trying to kill them, he and Yolanda got ignored... and yet it seemed like most of the time HE was the one who ran into the basic criminals.

Just like now.

He drew his Ragnarok sword as he walked down the alley.

"Wow, are YOU stupid," He informed the person holding the knife to the throat of a young lady about the age of himself and the other Rangers, "Now, are you going to be nice and go turn yourself in or am I going to have to beat you black and blue and drop you on the S.C.P.D.'s doorstep myself?"

The man sneered, "This is none of your business, Power Ranger."

"Actually it is. You see, We protect Earth in general and Scenic City specifically. You're causing trouble in Scenic, so it is our business... and I'll take that comment to mean we're doing this the long, drawn-out way."

Justin started a Twilight Slash, but it turned out not to be needed as the girl took advantage of her captor's momentary distraction to knee him in a delicate place, causing him to drop the knife, before freeing one of her arms, punching him in the stomach, then kneeing him again - this time in the face.

Out of automatic male sympathy, Justin winced, 'He probably would've preferred the Twilight Slash...'

Walking past him, the girl stopped for a moment, "Thanks anyway."

"Hey, wait. Anyone who can do that I at least want to know the name of."

She looked back for just a moment, "When I haven't even seen your face?"

* * *

"So, where's Amanda?"

Daniel sat with his back to his old friend. "I'm sorry I can't bring her. You know how she gets about places like this..."

"The same you you used to get about places like this?" he replied.

"Yeah. You know, I'm really grateful for getting the Power. Now I have the strength - the _ability_ to protect my friends."

"Especially Amanda."

"Yes. Especially her. And J.T., even though he rarely needs my help. Even though he's a major pain in my backside now and then, I don't want to lose him or anyone else I care about...

"... Not like I lost you."

"There was nothing you could do, Danny-boy. I was gone before even I was really aware of it."

"I still shoulda been there."

"You can't protect them from every thing."

The Literati Blue Demon Ranger stood up, left the bouquet of flowers at his friend's feet and began to walk away.

"You're right," Dan said as he left. "But I'll protect them from what I can."

With that, Daniel left the graveyard, and the ghost of his old friend returned to his resting place there.

* * *

One of the first things a Power Rangers always learns is that there's secrets, there's Secrets, and then there's _Secrets_. A _Secret_ is being a Power Ranger, a secret would be not telling your friends and family about the person you're dating... A Secret, however, is something between those two, something far more important than simply something you're doing, but not quite as reality-shaking as something on the level of being a Ranger. A Secret, in Yolanda's case, was the fact that despite being the Pink Ranger, she was actually the overall smartest member of the team. J.T. might be a tactical genius, Amanda had plans to become a Psychologist, and Daniel and Justin were masters at computer software and hardware, respectively, but in a group full of high I.Q.'s, her's was the highest.

Each of them, she knew, brought something to the group - J.T. brought his Determination and Leadership; Jessica gave the team the same Balance and Focus she used in her gymnastics; Daniel, his enjoyment of Life; Amanda brought Creativity and Open-Mindedness; Justin took a personal view of Protecting his city and friends; and she herself brought Intelligence and an Inner Calm to the mix.

But none of her friends knew that fact at the moment. None of them knew that fact, or that she was using the Command Center's computer system to tap into Scenic City's traffic cameras at that moment, using them to locate any incidents as they happened. So far there had been ten ran red-lights, four illegal left turns, and one car accident, but no hit and runs.

Six notes interrupted her state of Nerdvana...

* * *

"Guys, it's Green, I'm on north Dutch, west of Harbor - I just pulled a civilian out of the way of that sports car..."

There was a pause before the next sentence chilled J.T. to the bone, "Guys... it was a kid."

The Black Ranger raised his communicator with a calmness that belied the fury he felt inside, "Stay on it, we're on our ways."

Revving his Rider's engine, J.T. took off...

'It is time for us to act _sans humanite_...'

* * *

Jessica had been following the killer car for what seemed to her as hours. In fact, it had been a matter of sheer minutes. Only the good relationship the Literati Rangers had with the local police, something that J.T. and Justin had insisted on and fostered, kept the Rider-mounted Ranger from being pulled over for Speeding, Reckless Driving, Failure to Yield, Stop and Signal, among other things.

Which was why she skidded to a stop when her quarry suddenly disappeared on an empty street with no turn-offs.

"Where are you, you bastard?" She muttered, not even realizing how much like her boyfriend she had sounded.

She wasn't prepared when it came speeding out of nowhere from behind her, hitting her Rider and sending her flying until she hit the pavement behind it as it sped past. Stunned from the sudden and vicious attack, Jessica was still trying to get untangled from her destroyed bike and to get to her feet when the monster car screeched as it spun around for another run. The Green Ranger closed her eyes and was prepared for the inevitable when she suddenly felt a hand grab her by the arm and pull and then the sensation of flying through the air before landing on the hard pavement.

"Need some help, Phoenix?"

Jessica opened her eyes, "Siren! Watch out!"

Jessica's exclamation caused the Pink Ranger to turn around and see that the monster car was coming at them. Running right over the damaged Green Rider and the abandoned Pink Rider, it sped down the road towards the two female Rangers who had nowhere to go, firing blasts of energy from its headlights. Jessica and Yolanda braced for the impact of the blasts...

* * *

J.T. was driving like a maniac. Any professional stunt driver would be impressed by some of the tricks he was able to pull off using the Power to aid and protect him. Ironically enough, it wasn't the insane way he was driving or even the other vehicles on the road that would delay J.T., but something far more sinister, something far darker...

A something known as Dark Ranger.

Dark Ranger, who was currently standing atop one of the abutments of the bridge and aiming his Blade Blaster at the oncoming Black Ranger. He aimed at the gas tank and fired, destroying the Black Literati Rider in a ball of fire and sending the Ranger flying to end up barely hanging onto the edge of the bridge.

"Why do you continue? I always come back stronger," Dark Ranger said, jumping from the abutment to land on the bridge in front of J.T.

"Your strength," J.T. replied, gripping the railing tighter, "It comes from pride. My strength is born of hope, I will always be stronger."

"Hope," Dark Ranger replied, "Is like a child's bubble - beautiful, but fragile and easily destroyed."

He pointed his Blade Blaster at J.T.'s head, "As are you."

Then he reached down with his free hand and grabbed J.T.'s arm, pulling him up onto the bridge.

"I don't care if the Power DOES protect you, you're not getting away that easy."

As soon as both of his feet were on the bridge, Dark Ranger swung the Black Ranger around and kicked him into a nearby car, abandoned by its driver following the Black Rider's explosion.

With a wince, the Black Ranger drew his Dragon Sword, "Falling into water would be a better way to die than falling into darkness."

"At the end of the day, darkness is all that's left."

"You..." J.T took a battle stance, "...truely believe that, don't you?"

"It's more solid than the fantasies you believe," Jon replied, aiming his Blade Blaster again.

"With courage, fantasies become realities."

Dark Ranger let his weapon speak for him as he fired at the Dragon Ranger. Each shot was blocked by a swing of the Dragon Sword as the two Rangers advanced on each other. Feet away, J.T. lunged in attack. A second later, Jon had his Blade Blaster in gun mode pointed at J.T.'s chest. J.T., respectively, had the edge of his Dragon Sword resting at Jon's neck.

"Looks like we have a Mexican standoff," the Dark Ranger observed.

"Funny, I didn't think either of us were Mexicans," the Black Ranger responded, "Looks like there's only one thing to do..."

"Oh, and what's THAT, John?"

"We face each other as God intended. Sportsmanlike. No tricks, no weapons, skill against skill alone."

"You mean, you'll put down your sword and I'll put down my gun, and we'll try and kill each other like civilized people?"

"Exactly"

"Forget it."

"Didn't think so," J.T. said, resting his hand on his own Blade Blaster and tilting it up, "Now, you have one gun pointed at me, I have a gun and a sword pointed at you. The odds are overwhelmingly in my favor that you won't walk out of here alive... So you've gotta ask yourself, 'Do I feel lucky?' Well? Do ya... punk?"

Despite the situation, Jon groaned, "Clint Eastwood and Samuel L. Jackson would like a word with you, Dragon. And by 'a word with' I mean 'to beat the shit out of'."

"Behind you," J.T. said with a grin hidden by his helmet.

"You expect me to fall for that old trick?"

"You were warned..." J.T. shook his head as Jon was knocked unconscious from behind by a dark, animal-like figure.

* * *

The impacts they were expecting never came.

Jessica looked up to see a stranger in a white robe blocking the energy blasts with a silver sword-like weapon.

"Leave them alone."

"Foolish human," the car rumbled as it stopped, speaking for the first time, "You think you can stand against the power of an Org?"

"Easily," He answered, stowing his weapon and quickly pulling the device off his wrist, "Wild Access!"

A silver light covered him and Jessica could almost see the shape of a wolf in it.

"Howling Wolf", the new Ranger shouted as he struck the ground.

"Wild Force! Here? Impossible!"

"Very possible, because I am here," the Lunar Wolf Ranger answered, drawing his Lunar Cue, "Sniper Mode!"

Changing the Lunar Cue into its blaster mode, the Lunar Wolf Ranger began firing, destroying his opponent's tires before it could move. The two Literati Rangers were frozen as a haunting melody drifted through the air.

"Car Org, I would take it?" Another new figure asked, stepping out of the shadows and causing Yolanda to gasp.

"Duke Zen-Aku... You have come to lead me?"

"No," The wolf-like Zen-Aku answered, Crescent Blade in hand, "I've come to destroy you."

"You are a traitor!" With that roar, Car Org seemed to rise upwards as it took on a humanoid form.

"'It's not just a spaceship, it's a Transformer!'" J.T. said, jumping off a rooftop to land in a crouch between the Lunar Wolf and Zen-Aku.

Zen-Aku bared his teeth, "I should have let him finish you off."

"Gee, thanks," J.T. said with a jerk of his head towards the Lunar Wolf, "Who's your friend?"

"Wild Force Lunar Wolf Ranger."

"Black Literati Dragon Ranger, pleased to be beating the shite out of monsters with ye, mate," J.T. nodded.

"Can the comedy, Black," Jessica said as she and Yolanda joined them.

"I'm with them," Daniel said as he and Justin skidded to a stop by the group on their Literati Rider, then the Blue Ranger took a second look at Zen-Aku, "Woah, he on our side?"

"Yes," Lunar Wolf answered, "He is my ally."

"Another Ranger," Justin remarked, "Where'd he come from?"

"Turtle Cove," J.T. answered, "That's where Wild Force was, remember?"

"Hey, not all of us are obsessed with past Ranger teams," the Red Ranger replied, a bit of information that the Lunar Wolf filed away in his mind.

"Where's Yellow?" Daniel wondered.

"Not here, which is where we need her," J.T. retorted.

"Complain about it later, Black, right now we have a monster to fight," Daniel snapped back.

"It is an Org, actually. An evil spirit born of the anger, cruelty, malice and destructiveness of humanity and given form by possessing objects," Lunar Wolf corrected, "After the destruction of Master Org and the Org Heart, some that had remained sealed away managed to survive. This would be one of them."

"Then let's send it to meet its Master," J.T. said, drawing the Dragon Sword, "Right, guys?"

"Right!" The other Rangers agreed, drawing their own weapons.

"The only thing more fun than killing traitors is killing Rangers! Spark-Darts!"

At Car Org's shout, the hood on its chest opened and launched dozens of sparkplug-like darts at the gathered Rangers. In unplanned syncronization, J.T., Merrick, Justin and Zen-Aku all used their respective weapons to deflect the darts.

"Looks like you're not firing on all eight cylinders there, Sparky," J.T. mocked, pointing at Car Org.

"Why, you spare tire! I'm gonna turn you into a car wreck!"

Running towards the Org, J.T. used the Dragon Sword as a vaulting pole to lift him into the air. As he reached reached it, he unleashed a three-kick 'bicycle kick' before swinging his sword around in a slash, causing a shower of sparks.

Landing on the other side of the Org, J.T. snapped, "No thanks, been one."

"Now don't go doing this by yourself," Daniel snorted, aiming his Demon Blaster, "...Again."

"That's right," Jessica added, drawing back her Phoenix Bow, "We're all in this together... and I don't want to have to patch you up after you get yourself beaten up again."

The two Rangers released a flurry of blasts at Car Org, an attack that was followed by Yolanda and Justin leaping forward and attacking with their Siren Daggers and Ragnarok, respectively.

"Crescent Wave!"

"Saber Mode, Full Moon Slash!"

The Duke Org and Wild Ranger followed up the Literati Rangers with their own attacks.

Behind Car Org, J.T. pointed his Dragon Sword at it, "Dragon Burner!"

A stream of fire shot out from the sword, melting the rubber from Car Org's tires onto the road, keeping him from moving.

"Let's end this, Break Mode!" The Lunar Wolf change his Lunar Cue again.

"Laser Pool!" Sweeping it in an arc, a green field appeared between him and Car Org and he placed three crystal balls down on it, "Rack 'em up."

The Lunar Wolf leveled his weapon at the three balls, "Lunar Break!"

The three crystals bounced off each other and the sides down the length of the 'table', all hitting Car Org at the same time in an explosion of energy and bouncing back to Lunar Wolf who spun around and raised his fist as Car Org hit the ground. J.T. lowered the Dragon Sword until the tip of the blade touched the ground, there were slight differences, but he recognized that move...

* * *

The other shooter re-racked the balls like J.T. had them, "Watch."

J.T. did and was surprised to see both balls bounce off the rails, then off each other and into the pockets.

* * *

"I won't allow you to win THIS easily!" Dreamweaver swore from the shadows as she produced one of her growth crystals, "Time to live again, Car Org..."

She threw the crystal into the air and watched as Car Org was revived and grew giant.

"Ha-ha! Looks like it's a new model year, Rangers, and you're about to be Found On Road Dead!"

* * *

"You know," Jessica commented, "Just ONCE I'd like them to stay down the first time..."

Putting her hand to the coin in her armor, she made the announcement, "We need Spiritzord Power, NOW!"

Each of the five summoned Spiritzords arrived in their trademark styles, the Dragon silhouetting itself against the moon before diving down to catch J.T. as he did a Power-boosted jump into the air, the Phoenix streaking through the sky in a blaze of firey speed to do the same with Jessica as she followed suit, and the Siren Spiritzord jumping out of the river and flipping through the air before landing so that it could pick up Yolanda. The Demon and Knight Spiritzords arrived on foot at the same time the Dragon did a mid-air transformation to striker mode and landed alongside the other Spiritzords, the Phoenix swooping around to land on the Dragon's shoulder.

Merrick, for that's who J.T. had realized the Lunar Wolf Ranger was, created another Laser Pool table and set up his Animal Crystals, "Wild Zords, descend!"

With that, Merrick struck the Crystals, sending them bouncing off of each other and into the air to summon his Wild Zords. Like the Spiritzords, Merrick's Wild Zords arrived in unique fashion, the Hammerhead swimming through the air, the Alligator stomping down the streets and the Wolf bounding from rooftop to rooftop.

"Wild Zords, Combine!"

The head of the Alligator folded down as the rear legs extended, the Wolf and Hammerhead forming the arms as Predazord's head raised up. Both Zen-Aku and Merrick appeared in Predazord's cockpit and Merrick put the Lunar Cue in it's place.

"Predazord, Awaken!"

The Predazord and the five Spiritzords took battle-ready stances.

"We're sending you to the crusher, Car Org," J.T. said from the Dragon's cockpit, pointing the Striker Mode's finger at their opponent.

"You're just a bunch of Yugos to my Hemi-powered might, I ain't afraid of you!"

"That," Merrick stated, "will be your last mistake. Crescent Boomerang!"

The crescent shaped device on the Predazord's chest came off in the wolf hand, glowing with a golden light as it was thrown at Car Org.

"Samaritan Shot!" Daniel fired the Demon Mega-Blaster at Car Org.

"Siren Song!"

All three attacks hit Car Org at the same time, followed quickly by a Zord-sized Twilight Slash, courtesy of Justin's Knight Spiritzord.

"Oh, no!"

"It isn't even dented!"

Car Org clanked its fists together, "You junkers got nothing on me! I float like a Cadillac and sting like a Beemer!"

J.T. groaned, "Green... Shut this go-kart up?"

"Love to, Love," the Green Ranger answered, the Phoenix Spiritzord swooping off of it's perch, "Phoenix Firestorm!"

The flames coming off the Phoenix wings began to turn hotter and hotter, starting to glow white as the Spiritzord spun into a barrel-roll and plunged towards Car Org. Before her attack could reach it, however, Car Org raised one of its arms and spat a large cloud of exhaust at the Phoenix, causing the flying Spiritzord to do spiraling into the ground.

In concern, J.T. completely forgot that Merrick didn't know their identities as he shouted in panic, "Jessica!"

"Oo... Remind me never to do that again... Ow..."

The Dragon Ranger's eyes flashed in cold fury, the Dragon Spiritzord drawing the sword from it's back, "Sword of Fury!"

Time seemed to slow as the Striker Mode Dragon launched itself upwards, flipping in mid air to ricochet off a nearby building and towards Car Org. Twisting in midair, the Dragon's sword struck from the right side, the Spiritzord continuing the spin to strike again towards the upper-right part of Car Org. Landing hard in front of the monster, sword clutched at its hip, the Spiritzord struck again, this time from the left side, followed quickly by an upward-slash from the lower-right, then another from the lower-left before raising the blade for a downward-slash from the upper-left. Drawing the sword back, the Dragon launched the final part of the attack, slicing upward from the bottom, then downward from the top before stabbing it deep into the monster before ripping it upwards and out by leaping into the air again. Flipping and landing behind the monster, facing away, the Dragon re-sheathed its sword and raised it's left hand, snapping it's fingers as explosions covered the Org.

"Got y-... you?" J.T. blinked as the smoke cleared and Car Org still stood, "This is nonsense!"

"Now it's my turn," Zen-Aku said, placing his hand over the Lunar Cue to grant his power to Predazord, "Predator Wave! Fire!"

The Alligator's head rose to a horizon plane and opened, unleashing a torrent of energy at Car Org. All the Rangers cheered as Car Org was sent flying backwards and landed on the ground. Their cheers were cut short, however when Car Org absorbed nearby vehicles to repair the damage.

"Damn," Justin cursed, "There's no stopping this guy! And what's worse, without Amanda we can't form any of the Megazords!"

A howling sound came from the Wolf Wild Zord, picked up in a roar by the Alligator Wild Zord and Dragon Spiritzord, a screech from the Phoenix Spiritzord and various sounds from the other Zords. The Dragon's head lowered into the torso and the dragon head raised up and folded out as it changed from Striker mode to Battle Mode, then both arms, the dragon head and the right leg retracted completely into the torso. At the same time, the left leg slid to the middle and folded in half as the back-plate that its wings were mounted on rotated to the right, leaving the wings mounted on the left side. The Demon lifted into the air and mirrored the Dragon's actions, head, arms and left leg retracting into the torso while the right leg slid to the center and the lower leg folded up into the upper leg. In mid-air, the Dragon and Demon combined back to back to form the main body and arms of the Literati Megazord, then hatches in the shoulders of the Megazord dropped open as the Megazord landed on the Siren and Knight Spiritzords, which had taken on leg mode, to form the main body. Then, the Phoenix looped around and placed its back against the chest of the Megazord, folding wings and head down to form a chestplate. While that was happening, the Predazord seperated into its componant Wild Zords, the Hammerhead and Wolf locking onto the sides of the Literati Megazord and the Alligator lowered into the opening in the shoulders and became the core and head of the combined Megazord.

As the lights came on in the cockpit, the Rangers and Zen-Aku looked around.

"What IS this?" Yolanda asked.

"It's the Literati Megazord," Justin answered, slightly awed, "But it's combined with the Predazord..."

"Predator Mode," Zen-Aku said, while the six Rangers were seated, Justin and Yolanda in back, J.T., Merrick and Daniel in the middle, and Jessica in front, Zen-Aku found himself standing behind J.T. and Merrick, "'Literati Megazord'... Predator Mode."

"Call it what we will," J.T. commented, "It's time to unleash it on that reject from a demolition derby!"

The Literati Predator Mode stepped forward, the Dragon's tail sword in one hand and the Alligator staff in the other as a pair of twin swords.

"You've tricked out your ride, so what?" Car Org sneered, "I'll make like a chopshop on it!"

Daniel groaned, "Is anyone else getting tired of this guy's constant car puns?"

Everyone in the Megazord replied in the affirmative.

"Then let's send him to the scrapheap," J.T. said.

The Blue Ranger turned to glare at the Black Ranger, "You're getting on our nerves too."

* * *

Amanda swore in English, Japanese and Elvish, with a few Celtic curses she had picked up over the years thrown in for variety as she slammed the car trunk down after getting her communicator out of it.

"Sorry, Amanda," the driver said, sticking his head out the window, "Need me to give you a lift back to work?"

She shook her head, "Thanks anyway for letting me use your car, Tyler, even if I did fail the damn thing again... I think I'll just walk back..."

"Okay, whatever," Amanda's brother shrugged as he pulled out of the DMV's parking lot and tore down the road, blasting My Chemical Romance at volumes that would drown out a jet engine's roar.

As she walked down the sidewalk, Amanda continued her litany against driving exams, parallel parking and stops signs among other things. She had been ready for it until the incident earlier that morning, but that had shook her up so badly that even after making it out of the parking lot for the first time she hadn't made it beyond the first stop sign before failing the exam. She had even put her communicator in the trunk so she wouldn't be distracted by the others using it as their own private party line as they did at times.

That, she was about to realize, had been her mistake.

Her rather impressive tirade was interrupted as the sound of a rather large impact reached her ears and she looked up to see smoke rising from the other side of town, too far away to see any details of what was happening.

Ducking into an alleyway, she muttered another curse under her breath before she finished, "...Figures. Unleash that within... Magick Spirit!"

Yellow light flared up around her and as it died down it left Amanda in the yellow uniform and silver armor of the Yellow Literati Ranger.

She put her hand to the coin in her armor, "I need Witch Spiritzord power, now!"

* * *

As the Megazord rose to its feet, Justin rubbed his neck in annoyance, "My chiropractor's gonna love this..."

As the other Rangers groaned at the Red Ranger and Zen-Aku shook his head, J.T. looked over at Merrick "Any suggestions?"

"Revolver..." The Lunar Wolf looked out the cockpit at the twin swords, "No, make that Dual Revolver Phantom."

"You're at the weapons control," J.T. waved, "Do it."

"Right! I command Dual Revolver Phantom!"

The two weapons were extended in front of the Megazord, rotating in such a way as to create enough force to pull the Megazord forwards towards Car Org. As they connected, sparks flew and Car Org was sent flying backwards to land against a building. The Megazord turned away and crossed its swords in front of it, those within waiting for the final explosion...

What they heard instead was the sound of metal striking metal as the Battlized Witch Spiritzord struck the Org with its spear.

"That was STUPID, you guys!"

"Amanda!"

"Amanda!"

"Mandi-Chan!"

"You're late," J.T. added to the other's exclamations with a smirk.

"Oh, shut up," the Yellow Ranger retorted, "What were you guys doing fighting without me, anyway? And at the Megazord stage too! ...For that matter, how the hell did you form the Megazord without me and what or who are those extra Zords?"

"We'll explain later. Right now, let's finish this damn lemon of a car OFF!"

"Leave that to me," Amanda said, activating her Spiritzord's final attack.

With a snarl from its pilot, the Witch Spiritzord sent its spear hurling skyward as it drew the twin swords from its back. As the swords swung through the air, two seperate spells were cast on them, one ice and one fire. The ice-enchanted sword struck first, freezing Car Org in a solid block of ice. Then the fire-enchanted sword flared as it impacted, the sudden and extreme change in temperature shattering the ice and the glass-like shards shreading Car Org. Amanda, however, wasn't yet finished. Amanda yelled and the swords were resheathed as her Spiritzord lept into the air to take hold of the spear that had reached the apex of its flight and turn it around, pointing the spearhead towards the monster. A yellow-white column of light stretched from the heavens to the ground, surrounding the Spiritzord as it lunged downward. As the spear was driven through the Car Org and into the building behind it, the column of light exploded outward, all but disintegrating the monster...

The Megazord crossed its own swords in front of it, then lowered them to point at the ground before raising them up on its sides to meet again above its head, forming a circle of energy around the Megazord.

"Time to die, you warped end result of the dream of Henry Ford!" J.T. shouted, "Lunar Cry Cutter!"

Both swords were swung, the energy following the arc of their travel at first and then continuing onward to strike Car Org, finishing him for good.

* * *

Malleus Maleficarum was not happy with his female subordinate, to say the least. With a flick of his wrist, he sent Dreamweaver flying into a wall.

"Again! Again, you fail me! Do you wish to lose this power I have given you?"

Coughing, Dreamweaver forced out, "No, no, Lord Malleus, I simply -"

"Simply were defeated again! And now that the Rangers are finding allies, other Rangers and more, my goals will be harder to reach than ever!"

With another movement, Malleus caused Dreamweaver to travel across the chamber and into the opposite wall.

The last words the wizard spoke before he exited the room were a warning...

"My patience with your collective failures lessens."

* * *

Later that night, after the store was closed and the lights off except for one small section towards the back, the Literati Ranger had once more gathered at Highway 2 over a large amount of pizza to discuss the day. This time, however, they were joined by Merrick and Zen-Aku.

"So the real reason you were in Scenic WASN'T for the tournament?"

"No," Merrick answered, "I heard on the wind of an Org that had been freed and followed the wind to where it was - here. The tournament... was a bonus."

"For both of us," J.T. nodded, reaching for a slice of pizza.

His hand bumped into another, Amanda's.

"That slice is mine, you Dumb Dragon," she snapped, rising to her feet.

"Forget it, Sailor Moon, I paid for it this time, I eat it," he snarled back, following her off to the side.

Seconds later, the two of them were fighting.

"I thought they were friends," Zen-Aku said, confused.

"You've gotta understand, Wolf-man," Zack shrugged, "It's how they are."

"We fight for three things," Yolanda said.

"Truth," Daniel added.

"Justice," Justin continued.

"And the last slice of pizza," Jessica finished, reaching out and taking it for herself, smiling as she ate it.

"Hey!" The fighting duo said as one, "I was gonna eat that!"

"Oh, lighten up, you two, we DO have more," Zack said, opening another box.

Faster than anyone would have thought possible without knowing him, J.T. was back in his seat and devouring a slice, "So, you guys planning to stay around long?"

Merrick shook his head, " city has you to protect it and the wind calls us to move on... But there is no concern, if you need us - truely need us - the wind will let us know."

Before anyone could reply to that, the sound of breaking glass drove them all to silence, the Ranger and Zack quietly sliding their chairs back from the table while Zen-Aku stepped backwards into the shadows.

"Now to grab some stuff and peel," A voice said lowly, coming towards them, undetoured by the light since one usually stayed on after closing most nights.

"Oh, crap," the would-be burgler said as he stepped out from between shelves and came face to face with the group.

Merrick turned his head and smiled before standing up and walking towards the bungling burgler to grab him by his shirt. The next sound anyone heard beyond the burgler's pleas was the sound of him being expelled from the store the same way he came in.

Zack sighed as he rose, "I'll grab a sheet of plywood from the back to cover that until we can fix it. Justin, you're helping."

With a nod, the Red Ranger stood up and followed their boss. As they left, Merrick returned, dusting off his hands.

"So," J.T. said, rising to his feet, "Merrick, any stories you want to tell us about 'the good old days of the Republic'? Maybe more about this Princess of yours?"

Merrick stopped, looked at J.T., then smiled again.

The Dragon Ranger started backing up, "'Don't smile at me like that! That's not even a real smile - it's just a bunch of teeth messing with my mind!' Help!"

* * *

Author's Notes:

If you can't tell, Road Rage follows from Bank Shot, which ended with the person teaching J.T. what would become the Dragon Break being revealed as Merrick. As to why he still has his powers and Wild Zords, I'm basing that off the Wild Force episode "Soul of Humanity" where Animus has taken the Rangers' Wild Zords and yet Merrick's still come to his aid and form Predazord (possibly Animus didn't/couldn't take them because they had been Dark Wild Zords for so long) and saying that the Predator Wild Zords didn't join their brethern on the Animarium to sleep and thus they remained to help Merrick and allow him to morph into the Lunar Wolf Ranger. The reason that the Predazord can use the Predator Wave, which it only did under Zen-Aku's control is simple - Zen-Aku IS there, so it can do so. I had originally intended for the Literati Rangers' first crossover with another team to be far different from this, but it fell through. Then I acquired a six-inch Predazord that provided inspiration for the last two stories and convinced me to team the Literati up with Merrick and Zen-Aku in this one.

The Literati Megazord, Predator Mode? I blame that on said Predazord and also the Spiritzords, they forced me to write it.

I should also note that, to aid in creating this PRL episode, I have watched more Wild Force in the past month than I have in the five or six years since the series was on the air (and I didn't even watch it then!)...


End file.
